Special Events
Daily Events | Special Events | Past Special Events | Frontier Hunter ---- __FORCETOC__ The Keymaster's Eclipse Event Duration: June 28 19:00 ~ June 30 18:59 PST Past Event Duration: April 26 0:00 ~ Apr 27 23:59 PST Another eclipse will soon fall upon Grand Gaia! The '''Keymaster '''is back, still carrying a mysterious key that many believe will unleash the ancient evils. Trained in the art of both Light & Dark magic, Gilnea will surely pose a unique challenge! From '''June 28 19:00 PST until June 30 18:59 PST', head to the Vortex & challenge the Keymaster! A fine display of power will also allow Summoners to have a chance at recruiting him!'' General Notes *Gilnea can be Cursed, Weaken, Injured, Paralyzed and Poisoned. *'WARNING: This dungeon is extremely difficult.' *'Monsters: 'Sorceress Lily, Snow Blade Stya, Frost Queen Stya, Spark Kick Zeln, Thunder Kick Zeln, Brawler Nemia, Gaia Fist Nemia, Adventurer Alma, Hero Alma, Bruiser Galant, God Arm Galant, Assassin Oboro, Shadow Oboro, Angel, Archangel, Thief Leon, Pirate Verica, Sky Pirate Grafl, Bandit Zaza, Mandragora, Priestess Maria, Salamander, Orthos, Rantoul, Sylph, Trent, Lilin, Medusa, Unicorn, Rage Beast Zegar, Fire Beast Zegar, Marksman Lario, Hawkeye Lario, Commander Weiss, Samurai Mifune, God Blade Mifune, Sunshine Luna, Holy Queen Luna, Earth Idol, Light Idol, Fire Idol, Water Idol, Dark Idol, Thunder Idol, and 3 different metal kings. *'Drops:' Red Claw, Blue Claw, Fire Eye, Water Eye, Thunder Eye, Earth Eye, Light Eye, Dark Eye, Bara nut, Buru Nut, Don Nut, Koka Nut, Hoku Nut, Suzu Nut, Red Fang, Green Fang, Red Grass, Blue Grass, Green Grass, Theo Feather, Red Bug, Blue Bug, Red Pelt, Blue Pelt, Red Drop, Red Bone, Blue Bone, Hollow Rock, Prized Stone Notes for level 1: *Guaranteed encounter of Bruiser Galant and Snow Blade Stya, or Spark Kick Zeln and Brawler Nemia, or Adventurer Alma and Assassin Oboro in Room 4 with a chance to capture them in their 2* forms. *Possible to encounter Earth Idol and Light Idol in Room 5 (unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Possible to encounter Fire Idol and Water Idol in Room 5 (unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Possible to encounter Thunder Idol and Dark Idol in Room 5 (unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Chance to encounter Samurai Mifune and 2 Sorceress Lily in Room 6 with a chance to capture Mifune. *Chance to encounter Rage Beast Zegar and 2 Orthos in Room 6 with a chance to capture Beast Zegar. *Chance to encounter Sunshine Luna and 2 Unicorn in Room 6 with a chance to capture Luna. *Chance to encounter Knight Zephu and 2 Ramia in Room 6 with a chance to capture Zephu. *Chance to encounter Marksman Lario and 2 Bandit Zaza in Room 6 with a chance to capture Archer Lario. * Chance to encounter Strategist Weiss and 2 Sky Pirate Grafl in Room 6 with a chance to capture Strategist Weiss. *Very small chance to capture Keymaster Gilnea. Notes for level 2: *Encounter 4* versions of the elemental heroes in same pairings as above in Room 4 with a chance to capture their 2* forms. *Possible to encounter Thunder Idol, Earth Idol and Dark Idol or Water Idol, Fire Idol and Light Idol in Room 5(Unknown for other rooms) with a chance to capture one. *Possible encounter with Metal King, Fire King, Water King, Earth King, Thunder King and Light King with chance to capture one. *Chance to encounter Commander Weiss and 2 Sky Pirate Grafl in Room 6 with a chance to capture Advisor Weiss. *Chance to encounter Hawkeye Lario and 2 Bandit Zaza in Room 6 with a chance to capture Archer Lario. *Chance to encounter God Blade Mifune and 2 Sorceress Lily in Room 6 with a chance to capture Mifune. *Chance to encounter Holy Queen Luna and 2 Unicorn in Room 6 with a chance to capture Luna. *Chance to encounter Dragoon Zephu and 2 Ramia in Room 6 with a chance to capture Zephu. *Chance to encounter Fire Beast Zegar and 2 Orthos in Room 6 with a chance to capture Beast Zegar. *Small chance to capture Keymaster Gilnea. ---- The Elemental Heroes Return! The Six Elemental Heroes have returned once again! Challenge Gallant, Stya, Nemia, Zeln, Alma, & Oboro at the Vortex! '' ''Event Duration: Cycles periodically between events. Each lasts 2 days. Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv3 dungeons were completed before. ElementalHeroes:Stya|Stya ElementalHeroes:Alma|Alma ElementalHeroes:Oboro|Oboro ElementalHeroes:Galant|Galant ElementalHeroes:Nemia|Nemia ElementalHeroes:Zeln|Zeln ---- Parades Event duration: 1 hour after the player has used the key Parade:Metal|Metal Parade:Jewel|Jewel ---- Recruit Zephu or Weiss Hero Category:Events